Une nuit au Château
by fairylightpan-pithy
Summary: Petite fusion fanfiquement parlant entre Pithy et moi donc gros délire. Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qu'il se passait le soir à Poudlard? A quoi servent les salles de classes mis à part l'enseignement? SLASH HPDM R


Coucou tout le monde. Nous voici pour une toute nouvelle alliance entre moi et Pithy pour un joli petit slash que nous avons concocté rien que pour vous. En espérant qu'il vous plaira…

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à la grande J.K. Rowling sauf le scénario qui est notre propriété.

**Pairing** : HP/DM (qui dit « encore » !)

**Rating** : Heu… R (des perverses ? nous ? Naaaan)

**Une nuit au Château…**

Chapitre 1

**Ou quand les salles de classes sont appréciées**

La lumière des torches éclairait les tentures, animant les fresques, projetant des ombres mouvantes sur les murs. Un léger murmure se fit entendre, puis la lourde porte en chaîne s'ouvrit sur un enchevêtrement de corps.

-"Ooooh, Dracoooo!"

-Shtttt..." Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, le blond passa sa langue dans l'oreille du brun.

Le blond plaqua le Gryffondor contre le mur de la sale de classe dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer et le maintint fermement contre son torse

Le brun gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau la langue de Draco explorer sa bouche

-"Draco...Draco, je t'en pris... Aahhhhh!"

Le blond avait sournoisement descendu sa main vers l'entrejambe de son partenaire, et avait entrepris un mouvement de va-et-vient, laissant Harry à bout de souffle.

-" Déjà épuisé mon amour? J'arrête alors?"

-"Non!" Les yeux hagard, le brun s'accrocha de toute ses forces au blond "Non, continue, je t'en prie, pitié, ne t'arrête pas..."

-"Hin... Il vas m'en falloir plus petit Gryffondor..."

-Draco! Bordel!

-ah non! Ce n'est pas ça que j'attends... supplie moi susurra Draco d'une voix incroyablement suave

-Sss... Serpentard! Chuchota Harry

-Et fier... Allez, supplie moi... répéta Draco

-Je t'en supplie... Dray, s'il te plait...S'il te plait, céda le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène, à bout de souffle

-Bien je préfère cela, conclu Draco avant de reprendre ses caresses, faisant de nouveau monter des gémissements de jouissance de la gorge de sa victime consentante

Les deux émeraudes d'Harry s'étaient assombris et étaient embués par le plaisir, il n'arrivait plus à former une pensée cohérente, la seule chose qui comptait en ce moment était Draco. Sa bouche contre la sienne, et sa langue l'explorant. Et ses mains... Merlin! Ses mains lui faisaient voir des merveilles!

Des mains qui soudain s'arrêtèrent.

-"D...Draco?"

Mais déjà, elles avaient repris leur mouvement. Déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, effleurant la peau sensible, elle s'évertuait à rendre Harry fou.

-"Hmmm...Oui, comme ça...Ouiiiii! Continue!" Le jeune homme se tordait sous les mains expertes de son bourreau.

Ce dernier se pencha en avant et se mit à mordiller la peau offerte, à la lécher, ses mains ne restant pas inactive. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Harry se retrouva nu.

En sentant le brun ainsi serré contre lui, Draco sentit son niveau d'excitation grimper en flèche et ce fut à son tour de faire entendre son contentement lorsque Harry se frotta langoureusement contre lui, collant son désir au sien.

Il assit alors le brun sur un des bureaux, et descendit la tête au niveau de son entrejambe.

La vue plus qu'alléchante attisa la convoitise du blond. Il humidifia ses lèvres, devenues soudainement extrêmement sèches, et souffla sur le sexe tendu de son partenaire.

Il avança un petit bout de langue rose et humide, lorsqu'un craquement venant de derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement en scrutant la pièce des yeux. Une voix retentit dans le lourd silence. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, qu'il avait appris à supporter en raison de son amour pour Harry mais dont il aurait bien assassiné le propriétaire en cet instant. Il s'agissait de la voix de Ronald Weasley.

-Harry? Hohééééé! Harry t'es là? Allez je sais que t'es là, réponds bordel!

Ledit Harry sentit ses couleurs quitter lentement son visage. Il jeta un regard paniqué à son compagnon avant de s'auto examiner pour en arriver à cette conclusion désastreuse: il était nu!

Il fit part de ses constatations à son compagnon. Celui ci réagit au quart de tour et attrapa Harry par les épaules

Il eu juste le temps de faire passer Harry sous le bureau professoral avant que Ron ne pousse la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la vision d'un Draco à moitié nu, le pantalon près à tomber, et semblant tendre ses fesses vers lui.

-« Mais... mais... qu'est ce que...! ... on peux savoir ce que tu fou ici Malfoy! » Aboya le rouquin

Draco se redressa et fit face à Ron

-« De quoi j'me mêle Weasel ? » dit il d'un ton glacial.

-« Eh ! Fais gaffe ! » Répondit immédiatement son interlocuteur indésirable. « Je suis Préfet ! Jte colle une retenue si j'veux !

Il avait débité tout cela en pointant son insigne avec ferveur. Le blond renifla avec dédain avant de saisir sa propre chemise et de désigner SON insigne étincelant épinglé sur le devant du vêtement.

-« Tu disais Weasley ? » lâcha t il sur un ton narquois.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir, du moins, autant que faire se pu à une heure et demie du matin, en fixant ce que Malfoy tenait dans sa main, à savoir (pour les boulets qui n'auraient pas suivi), sa chemise ainsi que sa braguette ouverte. Puis, comme frappé d'un éclair de lucidité (ce qui, entre nous, est assez rare dans son cas et par conséquent précieux), ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat qui aurait pu paraître machiavélique s'il n'avait pas été Ronald Weasley. Un sourire un tantinet « Malfoyen » apparut sur ses lèvres et il lança avec un ton de gamin espiègle :

«Qu'est ce que tu fabrique à moitié à poils dans un sale de classe déserte à cette heure ci ?»

« Pas tes oignons » Cracha méchamment le Serpentard avant de poursuivre « Ensuite, je te retourne la question : Tu n'es peut être pas « à moitié à poils » mais tu n'en es pas moins là, je me trompe ? »

Le roux releva la tête

"Je fais ma ronde, Malfoy! Comme tu devrais être en train de le faire!"

"Les rondes s'arrêtent à 21H que je sache. Ou alors tu as décider de faire du zèle pour te faire remarquer Weasmoche?"

Ron devînt cramoisi

"De toute manière ce que tu fais est répugnant! Mais je comprends que tu n'ai personne pour te soulager...Quoique, tu devrais demander à l'espèce de bouledogue qui te bave dessus depuis des années, je suis sûre qu'elle serrait folle de joie!"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes conquêtes sang-de-bourbe? Sache que des tas de filles se roulent à mes pieds tout les soirs" Lâcha le blond. Il du réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation étouffée s'élever du bureau. "C'était quoi ça?" S'exclama le Gryffondor en sortant sa baguette. Draco eut un sourire narquois

"Je ne sais pas... Peut-être une gigantesque araignée..."

Ronald encaissa la remarque

"C'est ça! Pousse toi de la Malfoy!"

"Il n'en est pas question!"

"Qu'est ce que tu planque! » Fit Ron en essayant de regarder sous le bureau et faisait pâlir Harry d'effroi lorsqu'une de ses mains constellées de tâches de son manqua d'effleurer son genou.

Draco l'en empêcha autant que possible ce qui était sans compter sur la ténacité légendaire du roux.

Et c'est ainsi que le digne héritier des Malfoy gigota, se contorsionna (offrant par la même occasion une vue des plus agréable, ne bénéficiant infortunément d'aucun spectateur) pour barrer le passage au rouquin et l'empêcher de voir ce qui se cachait sous le meuble.

Au bout d'un court moment, ce dernier lassé mais amusé se recula un peu et lança.

-"HAHA! Aurait-on peur Malfoy? Ton père t'aurait il envoyé un cadeau?"

Le roux eut un sourire un tantinet dément.

"Tu délire Weasmoche! Et je te ferais remarquer q..."

Draco n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par une autre voix.

"Ron? Ron, tu es là? Ah, enfin, je te retrouve! On avait dit dans la salle...!"

« Eh merde, pas un encore » rechigna t il en son fort intérieur.

Niahahaha! Quoi nous des sadiques.. no.. Alors, vous avez aimé, détesté, moyennement? Vous avez des conseils, des critiques, des idées, une hypothèse sur le rancard de Ron? Faites le nous savoir dans une review, on se fera un plaisir de répondre... dans la mesure du posible mdr. N'hésitez pas, c'est le petit bouton en bas, à gauche! En attendant le prochain chapitre, gros bisous!

Pithy et fairylightpan

Note des auteurs : Nous savons pertinemment que le titre est pourri alors nous vous lançons un défi, si vous arrivez à nous trouver un titre convenable en nous en faisant part par review, vous gagnerez le second chapitre de la fic que nous vous enverrons avant publication, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.


End file.
